Serenity
by vivaciousRingo
Summary: Nakama is a very rare treasure to have. One of the peaceful days on the Sunny Go ship, even so there's never real peacefulness when such strong individuals are present. Nakamaship. Usopp's paintings. Disclaimer Oda's. To all my friends in Supernova Guild.


**Dedication:** To the people I cherish and helped me in some way. To **Pernille** for all those moments were you listened and shared with your own thoughts, experiences and helped as much as received it. **Lolly** for your contagious unwavering spirit and making me laugh and simply happy so many times. To the source of inspiration **Feral Inari** – for your fight and constant battling with continuing your amazing story "Nakama Until The End" and artistic talent soon-to-be rivaling Usopp's and bestowing few of them to me. To **Gecko-hime** for being her awesome self and her stories that leave me almost kissing the ground where she walks…almost, lol. To **Stark**, because this venture in this fandom wouldn't happen without her, for your vast imagination and brilliant story-telling I happily drown in every time while reading. To **E-kun** for being his hilarious, _straight_-self, that I really adore. To all those I haven't mentioned, but I have in my heart.

_For being there._

_A/N: I wrote it while listening for hours, and hours more, non-stop Eminem&Rihanna "Love the way you lie." *obsessed* xD_

_**~0~**_

_**Serenity.**_

_**~0~**_

Black clouds were hanging heavily above the deceptively calm sea. One lone ship was seen proudly crossing the vast ocean. The speed was astounding despite the lack of wind to push on the large sails, but Sunny Go wasn't a _normal_ ship to let something as trivial as this change its course or slow it down.

Nami was standing on top of the stairs looking out to the sea, frowning and tuning herself with the whole Grand Line's impossible to predict and dangerous weather. It was one of such moments she looked really beautiful and intimidating, mussed Usopp who was sitting on the grass. Not shouting, just… holding her hair out of the way when wild wind was threatening to blind her with its irregular assault.

Different colors of paint marked Usopp's face in random places, but he didn't care about his looks at the moment. Brush in his hand, white piece of paper before him, strained look on his face, the tip of his tongue sticking out making him look like a …real -_not wanabe-_ artist who got too engrossed in the moment. It was one of his pass times, or hobbies. Observing his nakama and painting portraits or sketches, sometimes presenting it to them or putting some unfinished ones in his personal tome.

The crew got used to his sharp eyes always following, remembering, _searching_… They put it under one of his many crazy kinks, to his annoyance and embarrassment. Currently he was busy drawing the temperamental orange-haired navigator.

Sometimes Nami was closing her eyes, standing like that for good few minutes without even moving an inch to suddenly open them with bright glint shining through and she started to move; shouting orders to all sensing distortions in the atmosphere.

And…saving them in the nick of time.

In last week they saw around 10 out-of-nowhere cyclones, few were tens of miles away, but there happened also those that only Coup the Burst let them avoid.

Strange fact was… she never showed fear. Looking straight ahead, with chest pushed proudly up, looking like some goddess of the sea who ruled over it instead being only puny human who ought to show the sea deep respect. She was really perfect as Luffy's navigator. No matter how many times she denied it, she was just as much a monster and not quite sane as their captain. Because to face dangers straight on with unwavering gaze wasn't what normal humans did.

The inspiration flowed undisturbed. His muscles strained from how fast and purposeful Usopp was moving the brush over the still white canvas.

It was totally unexpected if not weird how much serenity could they find on a pirate ship of all and with so many strong-willed individuals. But each had something in him or her that completed them all and despite many obstacles they felt safe.

They never doubted in Nami and her skills when at sea just as well they never doubted in their captain who was what glued them together and like a rubber though at dire times stretched to its limits but always snapped back to the original state.

"Franky, change our course to the west." Nami calmly announced, alert like a cat when it sniffed a mouse and was stilling its movements to better place where it hid before pouncing and drowning claws in the warm flesh.

"But it's off course where log pose is pointing… _again_." Franky pushed his sunglasses up and looked over to where Nami stood. It was a fifth change in past 2 hours, that's why he started to question the need to do this.

"Hn, don't worry," she patted the wood of the railing where she stood, "we'll be faster than when going straight ahead, the log pose ain't going to change where it's pointing and the most important is the safety of the ship. Few less thunderstorms we won't have the displeasure to battle against is what we gain, or do you want to go straight on and loose even days in the mist of wild sea-storms?" she didn't wait for the answer and turned back to look out to the sea once again.

Franky turned the ship to the west with muttered 'I was just asking, girlie.' "I heard that!" Nami shoot while still with back turned to him. Franky rolled his eyes and winking to Usopp said "Good."

Usopp snickered at the exchange and went back to put the finishing touches to his 4th picture in the day. This time he didn't lost contact with reality, but there were times he got so engrossed in painting or drawing that nothing could put him out of the trance until he finished it. And at the same time he also looked …fascinating. Wild hair, not-sane look in his eyes and the underlying fire burning deep inside of them – complete Sogeking's possession, you could call it. And shout of triumph when he managed to acquire the perfection he imagined when seeing still the blank page now completely filled.

At least he used brush this time. Some _possessions_ made him paint only using his fingers and he always got so dirty like after one of the battles with Luffy and Chopper while using balloons filled with paint mixed with water.

Usopp held up his work and let the wind cares it, so it could dry more quickly. The clouds above them got brighter the further they sailed, and they weren't heavy with un-spilled rain anymore. The rays of sun managed to get through the thick white masses in few places and the sea around started to become beautifully illuminated, different colors mixing together.

In that moment Robin got down from the crows nest. "Nothing in sight," she said to no one in particular or to all actually. She walked up to where Nami stood and put her elbows on the Adam's wood and sighed while looking out to the ocean.

Nami didn't have to look to know what her facial expression looked like, because she knew she had the same.

Awe, adoration, happiness, fulfillment.

"Your watch ended already?"

"Uh huh. Zoro took my place few minutes ago, figured it'd be better to enjoy myself on the fresh air, on the deck, though the sight above is just as much awe-inspiring."

"I didn't realize it got so late." Nami frowned to herself, still not making an eye contact with the raven-haired woman, her eyes plastered to the breath-taking view.

"Hm, you often do that." Robin pointed out.

"..I guess." Nami on the other hand didn't deny, but also wasn't up for doing any explaining.

"Don't you feel tired, constantly on alert?" Blue eyed raven-hair decided to dig some more (being an archeologist and all – lame joke xD).

"…And did you," Nami instead decided to answer her with a question, "being onboard on different pirate ships in your life?"

"…At first," Robin admitted, " but it's like a second nature now, not a burden, but rather an annoying habit." She smiled, straightened up and looked into Nami's face.

Nami closed her eyes, inhaled the chilly air that started to become warmer with the sun shining more and more through the clouds. She felt a hand on her face. Not a disembodied one this time, but the one that was Robin's herself. She opened them slowly and leaned into the touch enjoying the affectionate feeling.

Robin had an amused smile on her face and second later she pulled the out of place strands of orange hair behind Nami's ear and while passing her she said, "I think Usopp's muse was you, this time. Wonder how it turned out?" She prolonged the invitation to join her.

Nami smiled despite "In a moment, tell him I'll add it to his debt."

"Surely." Robin smiled briefly, a bit perplexed at first and maybe jealous about Nami's boundless attachment to those unpredictable waters. But she next thought they shared the same probably fascination with the only difference that Robin when found herself face to face with some ancient artifact long ago lost and thought of non-existing anymore.

She smiled wider at the thought and reached the end of climbing down the stairs. Her eyes shoot to the top of the Sunny's railing and she saw Brooke standing atop the main sail and calm music accompanied each of her next steps.

It was surprising how much this crew made her smile. And it was not a fake ones anymore, but her heart rejoiced too. First swordsman decided to release her later of her watch, saying he wanted to train, but it made her happy he wanted to spend more time in her company.

Not words but actions speak about how noble a human is and despite the rough exterior and lack of manner that Sanji tries to fix with each kick to his head, but she knows the swordsman is a man of few words at times and a good man at heart.

Luffy wouldn't choose him otherwise.

The cook busy for hours in the galley creating next astonishing fest, so the crew would feel not like on a pirate ship but in a five-star restaurant. Each dish decorated with perfection that no king would refuse to eat. And not even a scrap wasted. Magnificent.

Her steps were muffled by the grass, but before she reached Usopp who still held his picture in the air, without moving fearing probably if he does it'd loose the magic shine it surely possesses, she activated her devil fruit.

"Beautiful as always, nagahana-kun." The disembodied lips whispered into sharp-shooter's ear, making him jump a little and he turned his head to see Robin walking calmly and having a playful shine in her eyes.

Usopp scowled at that. She always used not normal but creepy ways to get someone's attention. He got used to hands sprouting suddenly from his body, but lips, ears, or eyes still were just…weird, though not less funny for that matter.

"It's a small thing for Mighty Usopp who in one day painted a whole lost Atlantide on one of the highest walls of Alubarna making people there in awe over the beautiful care for details." He nodded with straight face.

She really loved those pirates. "I'm sure the Mighty Usopp will see it one day in reality and on the way back gift princess Vivi a real priceless work with making an unique graffiti on the city walls."

"Really?"

"I believe Luffy will make it happen. And only one more thing to add, to the long list, to what we want to see on the way to Raftel. I'm sure he won't refuse a new _adventure_. Besides all stories and myths have a grain of truth in them, and Atlantide really existed, we just need to prove it."

"…Yeah. Luffy would be ecstatic. The more dangerous and unreal the better." Laughed Usopp.

"Talking about Luffy. Where's captain-san?"

"Hm? Oh, he took Chopper and went to sit on the Lion's head." Usopp said ignoring 'Sunny Go's head, you long-nosed jerk,' that came from Franky's direction.

Robin closed her eyes and sprouted a pair to check if Luffy really was there with their doctor and not fallen accidentally into the sea water. The brief laugh and wide smile on her face assured Usopp that they really were there, sleeping and probably cuddling disgustingly cute one to another. It was one of those rare times when instead of loud laughter and havoc - sleep and calamity was what ruled on the ship's deck, allowing Usopp to work in peace on his paintings.

His quiet musings were interrupted by a loud noise near his left side and he jumped in the air once again that day. "Easy, longnose. Cook-bro said it's an awesome setting to eat out on the deck and enjoy the view all the more." Franky dropped literally a large, round table on the grass, low enough to sit around it without the need for chairs. "He said he could use some help there."

"_Help or only scraps after Luffy for you_ – threat rather." Usopp rolled his eyes and stood up nonetheless. His legs almost buckled under him but Robin's quick reaction and helpful hand or three prevented him from toppling over.

"Thanks, too long sitting," he said embarrassed.

"Don't mind. Coffee without sugar please." Robin waved off his thanks and added while smiling.

"Sure," Usopp sighed and walked over to the kitchen to bring all those delicacies Sanji prepared. He also lost the track of time and only now his hunger got to know about itself with a loud grumbling noise.

"Hungry?" Usopp was suddenly met with Sanji's grinning face around the unlit cigarette. He shoot him obvious look earning a teasing smirk in return. "You can also go and bring the sack of marimo and bones on your way too. With us all on the deck, we don't need anyone to stay on the watch up there." He passed Usopp and swirled with the surprising speed to swoon over the girls, surely. How he managed that with trays of hot dishes was beyond sharpshooter's understanding. But on the Grand Line there's lots of freaks like that, he smirked and resumed to climb up whole way to the top to call Brooke and Zoro on the deck.

"Yohoho—urkh-_bounce_-_crash" _Well, he guessed he didn't need to call their musician anymore, or what was left of him after the failed attempt to jump like a gentleman. Usopp told him to use his new improved invention that prevented from failing from heights. _Sticky hands. _Don't let the lame name turn you off! He tested it countless of times while saving innocent damsels in distress, like in Skypia, or on the Enies Lobby train though those were put on his legs instead.

"Zo~ro!" Ok, despite them being useful, but you had to exert yourself few times more than while normally climbing and Usopp got tired already, leg-edition was better he decided and called out instead climbing to the top, thankfully the window was open and Zoro soon pushed head out to see what for Usopp needs him.

"Dinner..on ..the deck.." Usopp wheezed, and approximately tried to climb down but accidentally let go of the rope with two hands and fell face-first, or nose-first on the deck, twitching. "In a moment." Zoro said, used to the sight already through those months. Cats fall always on their 4 legs and Usopp on his nose. The law of Newton or nature, or something - he forgot. He went to grab a shower and after 5 minutes still drying his hair he climbed down and on his way grabbed the two fallen corpses – Usopp's and Brooke's, depositing them next on the deck's lawn around the already fully prepared table.

"Where's Chopper..and Luffy?" added wrenching out the last bits of moisture from his hair, knowing the cook will have a fit if he sit to the table dripping.

"I believe they're still sleeping, I'll wake them up." Robin's voice was heard. She sat comfortably where the main mast was, drinking coffee, Nami sitting on her left and smiling fondly while looking at something.

A picture. _Ahh, Usopp's newest, probably…no - surely. _Zoro thought. He won't acknowledge it straight out, but he was interested in what it looked like. Every each was unique, amazing and simply had something different about it, like if it was someone else painting it each time, but still it had something Usopp-like in it. He'd take a look when the witch's guard will be at the lowest, he nodded to himself and grabbed the mug of beer from the table not waiting and chugging it down in few gulps. He got thirsty after the work-out.

The loud crash and a scream of _'foooood!' _in two differently pitched voices announced the arrival of two loud crewmembers. To think normalcy for all of them would be to wake up to the fleeting voice or touch of hands without the actual body, he mussed to himself while shaking head.

"What are you spacing out for, marimo? Go help Franky in bringing out the barrels with wine and beer, I doubt the one here would be enough even for you, not to mention for all of us." The low smoker's husky voice along with the fleeting trail of the cancer smoke reached him.

Zoro stood up with lifted eyebrow and _'Yes, mom.'_ on his lips. Without even looking he defended the kick to his shoulder with his scabbard, yawning and acting bored and pulling it infuriatingly well too, to Sanji's growing annoyance.

Glare from Nami stopped the sure to erupt storm. Zoro saw in them the rising debt, and Sanji saw the worry for ruining their evening and it even didn't skip his trained eye that she had also an empty mug. Nami was one of a kind woman like that to have inhuman—erm _the best_ tolerance for alcohol from them all. He would never be the one to refuse a lovely lady when she demands something strongly. He could even help her on the way to the bed if she drank too much, of course being a gentleman and all. He indulged in his fantasies for a moment, seeing Nami and Robin thanking and kissing him on both cheeks for that, fufu.

Zoro seeing the cook was out, he grunted only _'witch'_ and went under the deck for more booze. And the stronger the better, right? Cook never said which one to bring, heh.

Sanji on the other hand grind his heel in Luffy's face slowing the monkey down, so that when they all will be present the dinner could start. Not to forget ladies first too.

Few moments later when Franky with Zoro came out dragging four barrels and to Sanji's next level of annoyance one of the good shit. Ahh, but seeing Nami's eyes brightening up he decided to let it go this time. It was also the perfect kind to drink with such beautiful women while enjoying the amazing view the calm sea provided lighted up by sun that surfaced whenever the clouds passed chased by the wind.

Chopper was busy stuffing himself with food as fast as Luffy when his animal senses kicked in and he turned to look out to the sea.

"Look, look! A whale!" he shouted while spitting food all around, his eyes wide, because it was a first such big one he had ever seen, or just the first one actually.

"Woohoo! He is probably as big as Laboon!" Luffy cheered after he managed to swallow a large piece of meat on one go.

But it was only a 10 seconds later the smiles on the faces of the rest from crew started to fade and turned into an awkward shock with droplets of sweat on their temples.

"Shit! He is ten times bigger!" Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison and stood up at once calling "Luffy!" He turned to them still laughing, but despite it he extended his hands to them, "Gomu Gomu no… parachute!" he expanded his main body and they pulled him over their table in the nick of time. Franky with Brooke held Luffy's feet down, so they won't snap back and watched how the humongous whale did and amazing arc jumping over their ship and splashing water over them all while doing so.

Usopp and Chopper froze in shock, foam in the corner of their mouth. Nami and Robin could only gape and look in astonishment.

"Ahahaha!" It was Luffy who cut the silence that followed and the snap of his limbs was being heard after. He toppled over Zoro and Sanji laughing heartily and only a moment later different tones of voices followed his cheerful and contagious one.

Despite being soaked, not counting food thankfully, it was a good day, mussed Robin after threading her hand through damp hair. She looked to her side and caught Nami on doing exactly the same, new laughter followed. Even so, no one interrupted the dining with going and changing clothes. They laughed, played, bickered, singed and danced through all evening, ending it on jumping to the sea.

All forgot about the lone picture that fluttered on the wind, released from Nami's slacked fingers when the giant whale crossed the sky above them.

It was a picture of an ancient warrior – Amazon queen, she read stories about when young, with the only difference that the fitting leathered armor with soldier's skirt and long spear was holding orange haired _Nami. _Tattoos painting her face, all hair pulled and tied to the back. She was standing on top of the cliff and throwing a challenge to the god of the sea - Poseidon, _fearlessly_.

Pity, but as long as they stick together he'd make as many as they only wish to.

_Nakama._

_Forever and ever._

_**~0~**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
